


Bohemian Rhapsody

by elirwen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bullying, Czech Republic - Freeform, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Road Trips, Romance, Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two weeks in Czech Republic, two oblivious boys and a bunch of their classmates. What could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> LJ masterpost is here: <http://elirwen.livejournal.com/5532.html>

“Do you have a toothbrush?”

“Yes, Mum.”

“The charger?”

“Yes.”

“A spare jacket?”

“Sure.”

“Enough underwear?”

“Mum!” Merlin is blushing furiously, looking around if any of his fellow students heard the last question. It seems that nobody noticed, too occupied by dragging their packs to the coach. But no, Arthur Pendragon is watching him with a smirk. He definitely heard. Great. Just what he needs.

* * *

Merlin has had a crush on Arthur since the day he first saw him. And it hasn't changed even after their first, not exactly smooth, meeting. 

Merlin was on his way to his locker when Arthur ran into him, sending Merlin to the floor where he landed on top of the textbooks he had been carrying. Arthur helped him pick them up and bring them to the locker, but then refused to apologize and topped it off by telling Merlin only his clumsiness was to blame. So Merlin called him a prat. The biggest he had ever met. 

He ended in the loo with his head under a steady stream of water. He knew it could have been worse, the toilet wasn't that far after all.

And even when he wanted to hate Arthur in that moment, he could only think about Arthur’s hand on the back of his neck and the other around his wrist.

Since that day, Arthur has always been around, sometimes acting like Merlin’s his best friend, other times like he doesn’t even know him. The twisting of his moods is giving Merlin headaches, but he’s grateful for any time with Arthur, so he’s learned to live with it.

* * *

Merlin feels a poke in his shoulder and looks back at his mother.

“Merlin, are you even listening to me?”

“I am.”

“Then answer the question. Did you take the dramamine? You know it takes half an hour before it starts working.”

“I did and I know.” Merlin rolls his eyes. “You know, Mum, I'm not a child anymore. I can take care of myself.”

Arthur chooses that moment to join them.

“Hello, Mrs. Emrys.”

“Hello, Arthur. How many times do I have to tell you to call me Hunith?”

“You don't have to worry about Merlin. I'll keep an eye on him.” 

Arthur is smiling innocently, but Merlin knows there has to be something behind it.

“That's very nice of you, Arthur. I'll go talk to Smiths over there and leave you two to get ready for the journey.”

She hugs Merlin tightly.

“Send me a message every day.”

“I will.”

She pulls away and he can see tears in her eyes.

“I'll be okay.” 

He smiles at her and lets her kiss him on the cheek. She does the same with Arthur who looks slightly surprised.

“Take care of yourselves, boys.”

“Bye, Mum.”

“Bye, Mrs. Em... Hunith.”

She squeezes both Arthur's and Merlin's hands and then goes to join other parents.

Merlin waits for her to be out of the hearing distance before hissing at Arthur. 

“What was that about? Keep an eye on me?”

Arthur grins at him and leans closer. 

“What sort of a man would I be if I wouldn't keep the girls safe?”

“You...” 

Merlin doesn't know what insult to use.

“I am not a girl!”

Arthur's grin grows wider.

“But you're not denying that you need looking after,” Arthur says and runs off in the direction of the group of his friends, leaving Merlin, irritated and confused, behind.

* * *

Merlin stuffs the bag into the baggage hold and climbs inside the coach. Half of the seats are already taken but his favourite spot on the left side in the fourth line is still free. It’s in front enough, but not too close to the teachers. It’s not over a wheel and it’s a window seat. All of this considerably reduces the probability of his kinetosis making an appearance and gives him a view of the landscape as a bonus.

He hopes nobody will choose to sit beside him. He likes his personal space to be only his. There are about 50 seats in the coach and only 45 people coming, most of them already paired up, so his chances are pretty high. He'd survive sitting with Gwen, she’s his best friend after all, but she’ll be with Morgana as always.

The coach is slowly filling from back to front as usual. Gwen pushes Morgana into the seats across the aisle from his and Merlin sends her a smile of gratitude. 

He keeps his head low as the group of his classmates lead by Valiant makes way to their places few rows behind. Valiant really enjoyes giving Merlin a hard time whenever he gets a chance, so Merlin tries not to give him any.

He hears Arthur's laugh seconds later and looks up to see him walking backwards through the aisle. He moves past him and Merlin wills himself not to follow him with his eyes, so it’s a complete surprise when Arthur's voice comes from close behind. 

“Lance, get the window seat.”

Merlin turns in his seat just in time to watch Arthur put his small (and ridiculously expensive) backpack in the space for luggage above their heads. His T-shirt slides up a bit and reveals a strip of skin above Arthur's waistband. Merlin sucks in a sharp breath and feels blood rush to his face. He averts his eyes only to find Morgana looking at him curiously. 

Leon and Gwaine block the view as they move to their seats behind her and Merlin fishes out his mp3 player from his backpack to keep his hands busy.

There’s a tap on his shoulder and he turns to sit with his back pressed to the window. 

“So, who's going to sit next to you?” Lance asks.

“No one, I suppose.”

“Well. At least you'll be more comfortable than the rest of us,” says Lance with an apologetic smile.

Merlin just nods, not feeling the need to explain that he doesn’t mind sitting alone.

“Why aren't you in the back as usual?” slips over Merlin’s lips before he can stop himself.

“Back’s already full,” Arthur says.

“Never stopped you before.”

“Didn't feel like arguing.” 

“Now, that's a miracle,” Merlin says, grinning at Arthur.

“I see you're begging me to help with washing your hair on our first stop,” Arthur says, predatory smile on his lips.

“Bully,” Merlin says.

Arthur opens his mouth to reply, but the speakers go alive with a few cracks, so Arthur shuts it again and keeps glaring at Merlin instead.

“We should be all in, but just to be sure I'm going to read everybody's names. Shout when you hear yours.” Morgause's voice tells them. 

She and Gaius are their supervision for the trip.

They go though the list quickly and fortunately no one is missing. 

“Alright, we're ready to go. Everybody to their seats. Yes, even you, Sophia. I don't want to see anyone wandering around during the ride.”

With a loud crack, speakers go silent again. The driver starts the engine and they pull out of the school parking lot. Most of them are busy waving to their relatives. Arthur isn't. His father left after unloading the baggage from the boot of his Mercedes, giving Arthur a quick goodbye and a pat on his shoulder. Merlin suddenly feels very happy about his fussing mother.

* * *

They’ve been on the road for the last three hours. The initial excitement from traveling has already faded away and people are fighting boredom in different ways – listening to music, reading, playing cards, simply talking or, as Merlin does, sleeping. Even Gaius has stopped trying to get their attention talking about history of Czech Republic, their final destination, and is solving sudoku instead. The bus stops and Morgause announces a fifteen minute break.

Merlin blinks away the remnants of sleep and goes out. He waits a few minutes for the main onslaught of toilets to pass and goes in, choosing the cubicle instead of pissoire (once again, he likes his privacy), and then moves to the basin. He sees from the corner of his eye Arthur enter the room. The other two boys leave seconds after. 

With no warning whatsoever, hand clamps down on the back of his neck and pushes his head down.

“Did you think I didn't mean what I said earlier?” 

Arthur opens the flow. Merlin jerks his head up at the shock of the cold water on his skin and the tap hits him hard in the nape. He lets out a short pained noise and his knees buckle under him.

Suddenly there are arms around his waist and he’s pulled from the basin and into a cubicle. He hears the sound of deck hitting the ceramics right before he’s sat down on top of it.

“Merlin, look at me. Are you okay?” Arthur asks, kneeling in front of him with worry and guilt in his expression.

It must be a hallucination. 

“Are you okay?” Arthur repeats.

“I think so.”

Arthur doesn't seem convinced.

“Let me see your head,” he says.

He reaches out to check but Merlin bats his hand away. 

“I'm fine. Let's go.”

Merlin sees Arthur taking a breath.

“Don't even think about asking me if I can walk on my own.” Merlin says.

“Merlin...” Arthur starts.

Merlin pushes around him and strides towards the door.

“What I wanted to say is that...” Arthur says, grabbing Merlin by the wrist before he can walk out. “I'm sorry, okay? It should have been just a bit of water.”

Merlin stares at Arthur. 

“Who are you and what have you done to Arthur Pendragon?”

Arthur snorts. 

“Now I know that you're really okay.”

* * *

Rest of that day's travel is calm with Merlin sleeping, listening to music or staring out of the window.

At nine they arrive at a hostel in some town in Germany. Three huge rooms, each with sixteen beds inside, are waiting for them. As Merlin steps to his, four single beds in the middle are already taken, so he takes one of the lower ones of the bunk beds standing by the wall.

He fishes out his pyjamas and a towel and heads out for a shower. 

When he returns, Arthur’s lying on his bed. 

“Hey! I don't want to be on top. Get up,” Merlin says. 

“I can be on top. No problem,” Arthur says with a mischievous smile and Merlin’s cheeks turn red as he takes in the innuendo.

Arthur pulls himself up, and to torture Merlin even more, stripps his T-shirt and tosses it at Merlin’s head.

“I'm heading for a shower. You can get comfortable in the meantime.” 

If somebody would compare the colour of Merlin’s face to the one of ripe tomato right now, they would find no difference. 

Arthur grabs a towel and a change of clothes and heads out. Only then Merlin lies down on the bed, sends a short message to his Mum and starts reading the book he borrowed from the library. Based on his Internet search, it’s written by one of the most famous Czech sci-fi authors. He’s on page sixteen when Arthur returns.

“What are you reading?” he asks.

Merlin ignores him.

“Is that one of those sci-fi things you're so into?”

Merlin doesn't answer even when he feels the mattress dip under Arthur's weight.

“You’re forcing me to take a look myself,” Arthur says and snatches the book from Merlin’s hands.

“Night Club. By Jiri Kulhanek,” Arthur read. “Never heard of him.”

“I'm not surprised. Now, give it back,” Merlin says, trying to grab the book, but Arthur moves it out of his reach.

“What's it about? Is it good?” he asks.

“I don't know. I just started reading it,” Merlin grumbles. 

“You must have read some kind of summary.”

“It's on the back. Read it for yourself.”

Surprisingly, Arthur does.

“It looks good. Could I borrow it for the ride? I noticed you don't read on bus.”

Merlin is shocked by Arthur’s sudden interest in reading.

“Erm, sure. But it's from the library, so don't do anything stupid with it. And I want it back now!”

“Relax, Merlin. You don't have to be so offensive.” 

Arthur gives him the book and climbs onto the top bunk. Blond head appears over the edge.

“Don't stay up too late,” Arthur says with a grin.

“I can read as long as I want,” Merlin says.

“Not true. We'll turn off the lights soon,” says Gwaine from his single bed. “But if you’re not ready to sleep yet, I can always think of something to do in the dark,” he says with a wink. “You'd have to come over here and we'd have to be quiet to not wake the others.”

Merlin has never blushed so often in his life as today.

“Really, Gwaine?” Arthur asks. “Can you for once think with your brain?”

“What are you talking about? I was just offering to0 share some horror stories. You have a very dirty mind, Arthur Pendragon,” Gwaine finishes in mock-accusing tone.

“I don't need to listen to this. Good night, everyone,” Arthur says.

Merlin can hear Arthur shuffling on the mattress until he finds the most comfortable position and whispers his good night in return.

* * *


	2. Day Two

Merlin wakes up before rest of the room and goes to the bathroom to brush his teeth and change. Theirs is still empty but he can hear a sound of a hairdryer from the girls’ one.

He returns to the room and checks the clock. A quarter past seven. Breakfast should be ready at eight, so he goes back to his book. Slowly, others start to wake up, mostly pulled from sleep by their alarm clocks.

At ten minutes to eight the room is full of activity. Only one still sleeping is Arthur. Merlin has heard Arthur's phone ringing twice already, but it doesn't seem to affect Arthur more than just force him to push the button to stop playing the tune.

Merlin peeks up to see Arthur covered by blanket completely, only his feet sticking out. Merlin has an idea for a perfect revenge for the day before.

He grabs the cover and snatches it off of Arthur in one swift motion, yelling “Rise and shine, princess.”

Two things happen at once. First, Arthur shoots up, hair disheveled, looking around in utter confusion and second, the room turns completely still, everybody looking at them.

Gwaine is the first to break the silence. He starts laughing, others joining in.

“Good job, mate,” he says and throws his arm around Merlin's shoulders.

Arthur is glaring at them and Merlin can't help finding his pout and tousled hair adorable.

“Breakfast is in five minutes. You wouldn't want to miss it, right? I was doing you a favor,” Merlin says with a grin.

“He's incredibly grumpy when he's hungry. You saved us all,” Gwaine adds. “Let's go eat. Our savior should have the right to choose from the best.”

Gwaine is pointedly looking at Arthur while saying that and Merlin has a feeling he’s missing something important.

* * *

They pack their stuff and board the coach after their meal, getting on the road again.

They should arrive to the Czech Republic before noon. Their plan for the day is simple. First the nature reservation SOOS, then a walk through health resort Frantiskovy Lazne and then night at the camp by the water reservoir Jesenice.

Gaius spends few minutes telling them basic information about the region they are coming to and went to his Sudoku again. Arthur is reading the book Merlin lent him and seems absorbed by it. Merlin turns on his mp3 player and lets Muse wipe out all his thoughts.

* * *

After two hours Merlin reaches inside the front pocket of his backpack to get another dose of Dramamine. He finds it open and empty. He looks through the rest of the pack, hoping that he just put the pills somewhere else, but to no avail.

They stop for a break a few minutes later and he takes the opportunity to look for it on the floor. It’s not there.

He’s panicking inwardly a bit but foces himself to calm down. Being nervous won't help fighting his nausea.

He feels fine for some time but, unfortunately, not for long enough. At first it’s nothing, just a slight discomfort, but soon it’s steadily getting worse.

Gwaine sits down on the seat next to Merlin.

“You're not talking much,” he says.

“Not in the mood,” Merlin says and focuses on his breathing again.

“Are you okay?”

“I'm fine,” he says, smiling at Gwaine, hoping it looks believable. “Maybe a bit tired. I think I'll doze off for a while.”

“I'll leave you to it then, mate,” Gwaine says and goes back to join the others.

Merlin closes his eyes and presses his face to the window, trying to force the nausea to go away.

“Are you sure, you're okay?” Arthur's voice is coming from right beside him. “You don't look okay. You look... green.”

Merlin continues breathing. Deeply, in and out.

“Is it the motion sickness?”

It’s getting really bad, so Merlin nods.

“I'll tell the driver to stop,” Arthur says and dashes to the front.

He’s back not a minute later.

“They told me we'll stop as soon as possible. We should go to the front.”

Merlin stumbles through the aisle, bus already stopping, and practically jumps out of the door as soon as it opens. He makes it to the grass on the side of the road where he falls to his knees and throws up.

When the retching subsides, he feels a hand on his arm, tugging him upwards.

“You can sit on that tree stump over there.”

He does and Arthur pressed cold, wet cloth to the back of his neck.

“Lance will bring you some water to drink. Are you feeling better?” Arthur asks.

“A bit,” Merlin croaks.

“Good.”

Lance hands him the water. He rinses his mouth with it and drinks deeply. Gaius joins them to let them know they’re not far from the border and, subsequently, from their destination. Merlin sighs in relief.

“I think I'm ready to go back in,” he says after a few minutes, standing up on slightly unsteady feet and giving the cloth back to Arthur with thanks.

The front seats are unoccupied so he sits down into one. Arthur joins him and Merlin eyes him questioningly.

“I heard that distraction reduces the chance of motion sickness, so we're going to give it a try.”

Merlin isn't really in the mood for conversation, but he’s too wrung out to protest.

“So, the pills didn't work?” Arthur asks.

“They did. I just... kind of... lost them this morning,” Merlin says.

“Typical,” Arthur says with a snort.

“It could happen to anyone,” Merlin says, nudging him in the ribs. “Could we change topic?”

“Sure. What part of the trip are you looking forward to the most?” Arthur asks, seeming genuinely interested.

“Prague, I guess. Everyone says that it's a beautiful city and we'll be spending three full days there. And then the castles. And I heard the caves are nice. What about you?”

“Definitely the caves and the nature. And Prague of course.”

Merlin is surprised. He has never thought Arthur would be a fan of nature.

They reach the border and cross it without problems or delays.

“So, the bungalows will be for five people and we're only four. You could join us,” Arthur says, playing with the ring on his left forefinger.

“Are you sure you don't want to ask someone who is, I don't know, cooler than me?” Merlin asks.

Arthur's head shoots up and he’s staring at Merlin.

“You think I'm that shallow?” he asks.

“Yes, I do,” Merlin says with a grin which shows the truth.

“I'm hurt, you know,” Arthur says, his right hand pressed over his heart, presenting Merlin his famous pout.

“Drama queen,” Merlin says.

“So? What about the bungalow?”

“All right, count me in.”

“Nobody can resist Pendragon's charm,” Arthur says with a victorious smile.

Merlin is so doomed.

“What a load of rubbish. I'm totally joining you because there's always fun when Gwaine's around,” Merlin says.

“Liar.”

“Am not.”

“Oh, yes, you are.”

“You always have to have the last word, don't you?”

“Yes.”

“You're shameless,” Merlin says with a laugh.

“Yes.”

“Unbelievable.”

“I'm simply awesome.”

“More like narcissistic.”

“Healthy confident.”

“Do you have response to everything?”

“Pretty much.”

“I bet I'll find something that'll leave you speechless. Just give me time.”

“You can try. At least there'll be fun watching your futile attempts.”

* * *

Gaius announces that they should reach the SOOS reservation in a few minutes.

“I'll get our backpacks,” Arthur says and disappears before Merlin can say a thing and is back in a matter of seconds.

“I'm not handicapped, you know,” Merlin says, catching the pack Arthur tosses him.

“Your clumsiness seems like a big handicap to me.”

“Prat.”

“Idiot.”

* * *

It’s almost noon. Morgause hands out the sandwiches they prepared for them at the hostel and Merlin finds himself on the bench, squashed between Arthur and Gwaine.

Arthur forces him to eat both sandwiches and drink half of the water from his bottle, claiming that he’s their medic for the day so Merlin has to listen to him.

Lance explains they’re taking shifts carrying the first aid kit, and Arthur’s the first one.

After lunch break they gather around and get their passes to the reservation. They are given two hours for walking through it and visiting two small museums standing next to the parking lot.

* * *

 

It turns out Arthur has come prepared. He keeps talking about the ways in which the nature here is unique, explaining the water that springs here tastes the way it does because of the compounds in it. He pinpoints that the red means there’s ferrum in it.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/elirwen/pic/00002ky0/)

  
Arthur takes photos of almost everything so they soon fall behind. They discover the moffettes – salses through which escapes carbon dioxide. It’s one of the last remnants of the volcanic activity.   


[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/elirwen/pic/00001xh5/)

They reach the part that smells of sulfur and Merlin learns that this is the main attraction of the area. It’s called siliceous shield and is covered with yellow and white layer of struck mineral salts.

“Watch out for the carnivorous plants. With your physique, you’d be an easy target,” Arthur teases him.

“There’s nothing wrong with my physique,” Merlin splutters, but it only makes Arthur laugh harder.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/elirwen/pic/000038ww/)

They return to the parking lot and go to the museum, fooling around in the building containing a few models of dinosaurs.

Gwen takes pictures for them, as Arthur plays a knight protecting Merlin from the Tyrannosaurus with his imaginary sword while Merlin pretends to be swooning behind him.

Merlin wants to reverse the roles but Arthur refuses to play a girl. In the end they settle on a compromise. Arthur repeats his role of a knight with Merlin beside him as a powerful sorcerer.

They return outside and Merlin goes to a small gift shop to buy a postcard for his collection and then settles on a bench.

He watches Arthur browsing through the merchandise when a shadow falls over him. He looks up and absolutely isn't pleased to find Valiant standing there.

“You had a nice journey, Emrys?”

“Like you don't know,” Merlin mutters.

“It was a nice show,” Val says with a smirk.. “Can't wait to see the next one.”

Merlin doesn't answer. It’s pointless.

“What do you want, Valiant?”

Merlin is surprised by the harsh tone of Arthur's voice.

“Nothing, just making conversation,” Val says and goes back to his followers.

“Was he troubling you?” Arthur asks.

“Not more than usual. I'm used to it,” Merlin says and heads towards the bus when Gaius calls for them to get back in.

He doesn’t see the frown on Arthur’s face.

* * *

Frantiskovy Lazne is a typical health resort. Clean, with perfectly maintained buildings and pavilions with water from springs. They taste from a few of them.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/elirwen/pic/000046xt)

  
Gaius talks about history of the town and doesn't forget to mention the rumour bound to Frantisek, the statue of little boy standing in the middle of the main colonnade. The belief says that if a young woman touches the toe of the statue, she'll conceive a child before a year passes. Of course, Arthur takes it as a chance to tease Merlin again.

  
[ ](http://cs.wikipedia.org/wiki/Soubor:Franzl.JPG)   


  
“What do you think will happen if you touch it? You're practically a girl after all.“

“Again with the girl thing? You could at least try to be original.”

“I won't believe you're not one just because you tell me.”

“Is this some elaborate plan to get into my pants?”

Strange expression flits over Arthur's face but is gone too soon for Merlin to interpret. Arthur blurts, “in your dreams,” and strides off. Merlin blushes at the truth hidden in the statement.

* * *

They have a half an hour to themselves. Merlin spends it wandering around the main colonnade, enjoying the afternoon sun. He spots Val's group nearby, laughing at something Valiant is performing. He is ready to turn away when he sees Valiant imitating throwing up, making it absolutely clear what’s the source of their amusement. And then he notices the familiar box in Valiant's hand.

He feels the anger rise inside of him and crosses the distance between him and the group.

“Give it back!” he tells Val, trying to stay calm.

“And why would I do that?”

“Because it's mine.”

“Take it if you can.”

Merlin makes a move to grab the box from his hand, but Val tosses it to one of his followers. A series of unsuccessful attempts to retrieve his pills follows as they form a circle around him and keep throwing it among themselves.

He fights the tears of humiliation that are threatening to spill and shoves into one of the guys. He’s shoved back and they start to crowd around him uncomfortably.

“Give it back to him and let him go!” Arthur's voice rings through the air.

“Or what?” Valiant asks.

“Just let him go. No need to get in any trouble, is there?”

Few seconds of silence.

“Give him the box back, Alvarr,” Valiant says and the other boy grudgingly does as he’s told.

“Pendragon's pet,” he grumbles low.

When the group dissipates from around him, Merlin finds not only Arthur there, but his three friends too. Gwaine is the first to get to him. He clasps his shoulder and looks him straight in the eyes.

“Are you okay?”

“I'm fine,” Merlin says and looks at Arthur. “Thanks. But I could handle them myself.”

“Of course,” Arthur snorts. “We all saw how well you managed. Let's go back.”

* * *

  
[ ](http://www.poh.cz/vd/jesenice.htm)   


  
The camp is nice and tidy. They divide into groups of five and get their keys to the bungalow (Arthur and Gwaine argue who will get them, so Leon takes them instead) and a simple map of the area.

After tossing his bag on the floor, Merlin goes out to the reservoir. He sits on the beach and watches the surface of water, the light of setting sun reflecting on the small waves that run over it.

  
[ ](http://www.panoramio.com/photo/41930377)   


  
A pair of strangers has a blanket laid out closer to the water. He tries not to stare but can't help but to glance in their direction once in a while. They are snuggled close, the man lying on his back stroking the woman's back slowly. Her head is pillowed on his shoulder and arm wound around his waist. A picture of domesticity.

 

He thinks about his chances of getting something like this. About what would it feel to have someone to fall asleep with and wake up to. About his huge crush on Arthur and that he is the one he wants to share the moments with.

* * *

Merlin's plan is to go to sleep early but his roommates have a different idea.

“This is a school trip, Merlin. We're supposed to have fun,” says Gwaine and pulls a bottle containing some clear liquid out of his bag.

“We had fun during the day,” Merlin points out.

“Merlin, don't be a spoilsport,” Arthur says, slinging an arm around his shoulders. “At least one drink.”

Merlin can't think clearly, drowning in sensation of Arthur pressed to his side.

“Alright, but just the one,” Merlin says.

Merlin wonders if Gwaine has any clothes or practical stuff in his bag as he watches him pulling five glass, limes and a saltbox out. Tequilla then. Gwaine pours them all a generous dose.

God help him.

He watches Arthur licking his wrist before sprinkling it with salt. His traitorous mind lets him think of parts of his own body that tongue could be sliding over and one of them is getting really interested, making his jeans uncomfortably tight. He fights the urge to cover his lap with something and hopes the room is dark enough.

* * *

“As it's the beginning of this fantastic tour I suggest a toast,” Gwaine announces. “I'll start. To adventure. Of every kind.”

He looks pointedly at Merlin when saying the last line and Merlin wants to bury himself deep under ground and never ever come up as he contemplates what Gwaine meant by his words.

“To the joy of traveling,” Lance contributes.

“To all the beautiful ladies,” adds Leon.

“That's my man,” Gwaine shows his approval.

“To the magic of the land,” says Merlin.

“You and your fantasy worlds,” Arthur says with a chuckle.

He looks down for a moment and then straight to Merlin's eyes.

“To revelations,” he says.

Shiver runs down Merlin's spine at the intensity of his gaze and the tone of his voice.

They clink their glasses together and at Gwaine's, “bottoms up,” lick the salt, down the drink and bit into their limes.

Tequila burns through Merlin's throat and the sour taste of lime makes him screw his face, but the warm feeling of alcohol in his stomach isn't bad. Soon he’s starting to feel just a little bit fuzzy.  They coax him into a round two. And then three and four. And five and six. Probably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That camp really exists, but its pages are only in Czech and German over [here](www.volny.cz/camp-karel/).


	3. Day Three

Somebody is talking to Merlin, but the words don't get through the fog of sleep. Few pokes to his shoulder are much more effective technique. He forces his eyes to open just to close them again at the onslaught of bright light that isn't compatible with throbbing of his head. He feels a bit sick.

“Breakfast's in half an hour. Take these,” Gwaine says and hands him two pills and a bottle of water. “Drink as much as you can. It helps clean the body.”

“Thanks,” Merlin mumbles, takes the pills and downs most of the water in one go.

* * *

They stuff themselves in the coach again after the breakfast. Their program for today consists of a three hour long drive (not good) to the town Pisek, followed by visit of castle Hluboka and town Ceske Budejovice and then night in the camp there.

Merlin sits in the front, just to be safe, high on medicaments. Arthur’s been grumpy since waking up. He haven't said a word to Merlin. Not even a reply to his wish of a good morning. It’s was no surprise that he walks past Merlin's seat without even a glance in his direction.

Merlin sleeps through the whole drive to Pisek. Thankfully, it helps with the hangover.

[ ](http://cs.wikipedia.org/wiki/Soubor:P%C3%ADsek,_Star%C3%A9_m%C4%9Bsto,_Barokn%C3%AD_domy.jpg)

  
They roam around the town centre with its historic buildings and then climb the stairs of the metal construction of a view-tower and enjoy the town and surrounding highlands from birds’ perspective.   


[](http://www.icpisek.cz/img.php?img=atr62s1&LANG=cz)

Gwaine keeps him company all the time, conversation flowing easily as they talk about everything and still nothing at all.

Merlin watches Lance and Leon accompanying Gwen and Morgana.

Lance is totally enraptured by Gwen, his hand twitching occasionally as if he wants to touch but never finds enough courage to do it. Gwen’s oblivious to his inner fight and Merlin thinks about talking to her about it later. Especially because he knows she’s crushing on Lance hard.

Leon on the other hand is more or less manhandled by Morgana. It seems she’s the one chatting him up, but it isn’t that much necessary as Leon tries to look anywhere else than to her cleavage (and fails miserably). It’s like a bright-coloured flower of a carnivorous plant, luring in unsuspecting victims. Merlin’s glad he’s immune.

Arthur is still sulking, kicking a small stone in front of him to let out some steam. Merlin wonders how bad his hungover must be to induce mood like this.

* * *  


[ ](http://www.zamek-hluboka.eu/fotogalerie/exteriery/)

  
Merlin hasn't seen many castles in his life and he is stunned by the beauty of Hluboka. It’s well-preserved and he can feel the history seeping from its walls.

They take a tour with an English speaking guide who walks them through main parts of the castle, talking about history, previous owners and interesting pieces of furniture and art.

Afterwards, they gather in the courtyard and share their excitement. Even Arthur looks more at ease.

“Can you imagine living in that time? All the brave knights, ladies in their beautiful gowns, Magic still free, not squashed by all the industry and stuff,” Merlin says dreamily.

“So what would you be back then?” Lance asks.

“Sorcerer, of course. The most powerful of them all. Maybe even king's advisor,” Merlin says with a grin.

“You'd be useless sorcerer and I would have never made you my advisor. You'd probably be a simple peasant. My servant perhaps, seeing to my every need,” Arthur says.

“And who says you'd be the king?”

“It's obvious, isn't it? It's in my blood.”

“Pompous ass.”

“See? You have a language of a simple peasant. I'd need a queen, though,” he says, taking Gwen’s hand in his. “My lady?” he says.

Pang of jealousy runs through Merlin even when he sees Arthur's eyes sparkling playfully and Gwen sheepishly glancing at Lance.

“I'm afraid Lady Guinevere’s heart already belong to another,” Morgana steps into discussion. “I could be your queen.”

“Ew, Morgana, you're my sister,” Arthur says, looking at her with horror in his eyes.

“Step-sister. And believe me, I’d be in it only for the crown. Besides, nobody would know who the father of my children was. It's not like they had DNA testing back then.”

“I always knew you had a taking over the world tendencies,” Arthur finishes, obviously trying not to notice the meaningful looks Morgana sends in Leon's direction while speaking.

“So, if I wanted to be a knight, I'd have to make a pledge to you,” Gwaine says.

“Obviously,” Arthur says with a nod.

“I don't know if I'd be comfortable with that,” Gwaine says, grinning at Arthur.

Despite the words, Merlin knows Gwaine and Arthur trust each other completely. It’s how their group works. They’d do anything to help each other.

“Well, maybe I wouldn't want to knight you. Knights should be honourable after all, not drinking all the time and ravishing everyone in sight.”

Arthur's smile is tight and there’ss a strange gleam in his eyes. Gwaine seems pleased with himself and other two guys are looking at the ground, clearly knowing what this is about but not wanting to interfere.

* * *

The view from the castle tower is exquisite, especially with sunrays shining through the clouds, highlighting random spots of the landscape. Gwen joins Merlin on the gallery.

“Do you have any idea what that conversation between Gwaine and Arthur was about?” she asks.

“You know Gwaine. He's drinking and flirting a lot.”

“It seemed more than that to me.”

“I really don't know, Gwen. They’ve been acting a bit weird for the past two days.”

“Did you notice that Arthur has been staring at you all day?”

“He has?”

“What did you do last night, Merlin?”

“We were drinking a bit,” Merlin says, not looking her in the eyes.

“A bit, you say. So, tell me, Merlin, how much of the night do you actually remember?”

“About four or five shots of tequila. I must have fallen asleep then.”

“Or you did something incredibly stupid before passing out,” Gwen vocalizes his worst fear.

“Or that,” he says in a small voice. “Fuck.”

* * *

They venture through the historic centre of Ceske Budejovice, visit two chapels and climb the Black tower standing next to the main square. Its shape is an actual square and its size makes it the biggest one of this kind in Czech Republic. The rumour says that if you step on the square you will return to the city before a year will pass. 

[](http://www.jiznicechy.org/cz/index.php?path=mest/cb1.htm)

Merlin catches Lance during one of the rare occasions when he’s alone, standing at the side of the fountain in the middle of the square.

“Could you tell me, what happened last night?”

“You don't remember?” Lance asks, surprised.

“Well, not everything. Only to the fourth glass of tequila, I guess.”

“I think I'm not the person you should be talking to about last night. Better ask Gwaine.”

“Lance, please, tell me. I did something stupid, didn't I?”

“Look, I really don't want to make this anymore messy than it is. Sorry.”

He gave Merlin one last apologetic look and went to join Gwen on the nearby bench.

* * *

The camp doesn't have bungalows for five so they had to form the groups of two, three or four people. Gwaine pairs up with Merlin before he can even start thinking who to join. Well, at least he will get a chance to ask about the night before.  


[](http://www.dlouhalouka.cz/obr/fotogalerie/dsc09750.jpg)

He enters the small building and stares in shock. There’s only a double-bed in the middle of the room. Gwaine doesn't seem troubled by the fact as he puts his bags into the corner (Merlin now knew Gwaine carries two bags – the one with useful stuff and a bag of booze, the one he was already introduced to).  


[ ](http://www.dlouhalouka.cz/obr/ubytovani_bungal/dsc09877.jpg)

  
“I'm going to join the others for a while. You coming too?”

So much for finding out what happened the other night.

“I think I'll pass this time. Don't want another hangover.”

“Alright. Have fun,” Gwaine says.

He’s almost out of the door when he turns around and says, “tissues are in the side pocket of my bag.”

Merlin turns bright red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, camp used in the story exists and the pictures are from its page, which is here: <http://www.dlouhalouka.cz/en/index.php>
> 
> For those interested, here is nice panoramatic view of the square in Ceske Budejovice: <http://www.kudyznudy.cz/Foto-a-video/3D-Prohlidky/Ceske-Budejovice---Namesti-Premysla-Otakara-II-.aspx?lang=en-GB>  
> 


	4. Day Four

Yes, Merlin did have a wank the evening before, imagining it was Arthur's hand on him bringing him to the peak. (He did not use Gwaine's tissues - the bastard probably had them counted anyway. He used his own and when he could move, he brought them to the bin outside, far from their bungalow. He was that paranoid.)

But still, he is a teenager and his recovery time is minutes and now it’s been hours since the wank, so it’s no surprise that when he dreamt about Arthur, his arm over Merlin's middle, hand splayed over his stomach, the warmth of his body against his back, the hard on is back with vengeance.

And then comes Arthur's voice.

“Gwaine, I’m bringing you the first aid kit. It's your turn today.”

Merlin opens his eyes just in time to see Arthur's startled look.

“Erm, sorry, I didn't mean to...” Arthur motions towards the bed. “I'll just leave it here.”

He puts the kit on the stool and leaves before Merlin can say anything. At first Merlin thinks Arthur must have seen the tent in his pyjama bottoms somehow, but then he realizes that the hand around his stomach and a body pressed to his back wasn’t a dream. But it certainly isn’t Arthur’s arm and body.

“Morning, Merlin. Slept well?” Gwaine asks from behind and presses himself a bit closer.

“Morning. Good, I think.”

He tries to extract himself from the embrace but Gwaine holds him tight and, oh God, he starts to move his hand down Merlin's belly.

“Gwaine?” Merlin squeaks.

“Yes?”

“What are you doing?”

“What do you think?” Gwaine breathes into his ear.

“I think I would like you to stop.”

Gwaine pulls away and Merlin relaxes a bit.

“Too fast?” Gwaine asks. “I just thought... You seemed pretty eager the other night.”

Oh no...

“I... Gwaine... I don't remember what happened the other night,” Merlin blurts out.

“Shit! So Arthur was right. I did molest you.”

Merlin sits up abruptly and stares at Gwaine in shock.

“You mean we... Oh God, that's exactly like me, to not even remember my first time,” Merlin rambles and then covers his face when his mind catches up with his mouth.

“We just kissed,” Gwaine says, a hint of amusement in his voice.

And then it hits him.

“Oh, shit, Arthur saw us before. And this morning. He thinks... Fuck.”

He flops onto his back, hands raking his hair now. Gwaine watches him thoughtfully.

“You're in love with him, aren't you?” he more states than asks after a minute of Merlin using a lot of swear words.

“I am not,” Merlin says.

“You're a bad liar.”

It’s futile to deny the truth.

“Please, don't tell him,” Merlin begs.

“I won't. It's not my place to say something like that. And I'm sorry for the mess I've made. You were drunk and I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like I did.”

“It was partly my fault too. If I didn't drink so much... Let's just... be friends and put it behind?”

Gwaine nods and they sit in silence for a while. Merlin’s thinking about his chances of ever even kissing Arthur, about the way it dropped from improbable to impossible. It must show on his face because Gwaine starts talking again.

“I still think I owe you. I should help you with that virginity thing.”

Merlin looks at him, like he's gone crazy.

“Not the way you think. I'll help you to make Arthur pin you to the mattress. Or the other way around. Don't really know what's your thing.”

Merlin's half wilted cock twitches at the mental image forming in his head and he’s glad that the building had its own bathroom.

“I'm gonna take a shower,” he says, trying to sound nonchalant.

“Sure. Take your time,” says Gwaine with a knowing smile and a wink.

Merlin tosses a pillow at his head and makes a beeline for the bathroom, followed by Gwaine's laughter.

 

* * *

 

Arthur was acting weird the day before, but now he’s downright ignoring Merlin.

They will be spending most of the day in Cesky Krumlov and Arthur seems pretty intend to speak only to Vivian for the whole duration of it. Merlin remembers him saying she was stupid and arrogant just about two days ago.

Everytime Merlin gets close enough to overhear their conversation, it’s her who does the talking, mostly about herself or complaining about practically everything, including the pavement. Seriously, who goes on the trip in high heels?

To top it all, he watches her press herself shamelessly to Arthur when they’re posing for the group photo. Waves of jealousy rip through Merlin as he sees her hand resting just inches above Arthur's butt.

“He's doing it on purpose,” Gwaine interrupts the flow of his murderous thoughts after the group scatter over the square and Vivian finally isn't all over Arthur.

“What are you talking about?” Merlin asks, not really caring about the answer.

“He's trying to make you jealous. And by the look of you, he's pretty good at it.”

“Ha ha, Gwaine. Really funny. Go make fun of anybody else. Arthur doesn't care if I'm jealous or not.”

“Arthur has always hated Vivian. Wholeheartedly. Why do you think that would change so quickly?”

“He just wants to get laid.”

“I bet he does. But not with her.”

“Look, if you start telling me how gay Arthur really is I'm going to kick you. He dated Sophia and soon will be dating Vivian, and by the rule of Occam's razor, the simplest solution is mostly the right one. And I’ve said it already. He wants to get laid.”

“He dated Sophia out of misplaced sense of duty. He thought that being the captain of the team required the girlfriend. It took us two month to persuade him he was wrong and it really wouldn't help the team to have a frustrated captain. And he didn't touch Vivian in the slightest today. She's the only one who does the groping.”

“Then he's using it as an excuse to not have to talk to me because not only I'm weird looking and awkward, but I'm also gay and, for all he knows, I slept with one of his best friends.”

“You're not making it any easier for me.” Gwaine sigh. “So, first advice. You should really work on your self-esteem. Get a new mirror, because the old one is obviously lying to you. And please, even if you don't believe in what I said about Arthur, try to talk to him, for all ours sakes.”

* * *

 

They go to the museum of mining which is situated in an actual graphite mine. Merlin wanted to talk to Arthur, so he takes the chance when boarding a mining train and seats himself next to Arthur.

“It's Vivian's seat,” Arthur grumbles.

“She's sitting with Gwaine,” Merlin says and thinks about thanking Gwaine later.

“Your boyfriend isn't exactly faithful.”

“He's not my boyfriend,” Merlin says, annoyed.

“Shag pal then?” Arthur asks sharply.

“Geez, why are you so offensive?”

“Look, I don't really care what you do at night. Just leave me alone.”

“If you so don't care then why don't you talk to me? Why do I have to leave you alone?”

Arthur doesn't answer and they spend the rest of the ride in silence. Only when the train stops, Merlin talks again.

“I won't bother you again. At least I can tell Gwaine to fuck off with his stupid theories, which obviously aren't right, and enjoy the rest of the day. Away from you, of course. Because, apparently, I'm not cool enough to be your friend after all.”

He tries to sound light but some of the bitterness he feels probably leaks into the tone of his voice. He gets off the train, leaving Arthur, stunned, behind.

 

* * *

 

The guide talks about history of mining, shows them the equipment and explains how it works. He even turns off the lights for a minute to show them the pure darkness of the tunnels.

Squeals and laughter fills the tunnel. And Morgana takes it as a chance to snog Leon who looks dazed for at least an hour afterwards.

At the end of their tour they are all given a piece of graphite as a souvenir. As soon as they get out in the open, a battle begins. Girls run screaming from the boys who try to smudge their faces, and Merlin watches them, amused. At least until someone rubs his face with a piece of graphite too. He turns around, ready to see Gwaine grinning at him, but finds Arthur instead.

“What do you think you're doing?” Merlin splutters.

“You're the only girl that won't take revenge for ruining her make-up. I'm just being practical,” Arthur says with a shrug.

“I could take revenge for constantly being called a girl, you know?”

“But you won't.”

Arthur smudges more graphite over his face.

“Or I can play along,” says Merlin with a grin. “And now I'm fighting for equality.”

He leaves a dark smear over Arthur's cheek. Arhur's expression is priceless.

“Sorry, did I ruined your make-up?” Merlin asks cheekily.

“You little...”

Arthur tackles him to the grass and sits on top of him. He tries to smudge every part of Merlin's face and neck he can reach, even as Merlin squirms under him. Merlin manages to push Arthur back a bit, but Arthur captures his wrists and pins them to the ground above his head.

They stare at each other, breathing laboured. Merlin licks his lips and Arthur follows the movement with his gaze, before shaking his head and pushing himself up and off of Merlin. He offers him a hand which Merlin accepts and lets him pull him onto his feet.

Gaius and Morgause finally manage to get a grip of the situation and shoo them all towards the bathroom and then back inside the bus.

Merlin thinks about last few minutes, smiling to himself. He knows Arthur apologized. He didn't use words, but it was obvious he was sorry for making Merlin think he wasn't worthy of Arthur's friendship.

 

* * *

  
[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/elirwen/pic/0000e9tz/g6)   


The rest of the day is another blur of historic buildings in Cesky Krumlov. It's not that they aren't beautiful or that Merlin doesn't like it. It’s just a classical planned tour, so many sightseeing in so little time. It’s a bit overwhelming. Merlin is kind of glad when they leave town and drive to their last stop for the day.

They take a relatively short walk along the river Vltava which is more of a brook in here, not far from its spring. The anomaly in here is called Certova stena (Devil's cliff).

The area is  full of granite boulders scattered over the steep hill. They’re not too visible because of greenery. Some lay in the watercourse. The story bound to the area talks about a devil who wanted to stop the building of a nearby monastery by making a great dam, making the water flood the place. But he didn't manage it and the dam broke, scattering the boulders everywhere.  


  
[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/elirwen/pic/0000fzk1/g6)   


  
With the fresh air, the sun shining through trees and the tale still tumbling through his mind, Merlin finds the picture just perfect.

And it gets even better when Arthur falls in step with him. Vivian stayed in the bus, claiming she wasn't interested in some stupid rocks.

“I talked with Morgause about the next camp,” Arthur says.

“And?” Merlin asked.

“She said there would be bungalows for two, three, four or five people.”

“Yes. So?” Merlin raises an eyebrow at Arthur in question.

“The ones for five are only two and there would be more groups interested, so I told her that we would take one of them. But maybe I should have asked you first,” Arthur says.

“Why?” Merlin is confused.

“Well, I thought that... you know...”

“Actually, no, I don't know.”

“You and Gwaine...”

Oh... He was so angry with Arthur in the mine, that he forgot, he wanted to explain the situation.

“There's nothing between us,” Merlin says. “I swear!” he adds after seeing Arthur's look of disbelief.

“If you say so,” Arthur says with a shrug.

Merlin knows that it’s still not over, but this was a step in the right direction.

 

* * *

 

Their arrive at the camp around six and their plan for the rest of the day involvs small rental boats at the coast of the water reservoir Lipno. They bring their bags into their bungalows and then gather at the pier. Everyone gets their swimming vests and starts getting on the rowboats.

Valiant and Sophia join Merlin where he watches the water.

“Come with us on our boat. We don't have a fourth member,” says Valiant.

“Why would I do that?” Merlin asks cautiously.

“I wanted to apologize for taking the pills from you. It was pretty stupid.”

Merlin can’t believe his ears.

“I'm not sure...” he starts.

“Take it as a peace offering,” Val interrupts him.

Merlin watches him for a second longer.

“Alright then,” he accepts, hoping he hasn’t done a mistake.

 

* * *  


  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/elirwen/pic/0000g298/g6) [](http://pics.livejournal.com/elirwen/pic/0000he8e/g6)  


  
Merlin’s sitting next to Sophia. Valiant and Alvarr are at the rows. They are silent for most of the time, so Merlin watched the lake and its surroundings and the others in their boats.

Gwen and Morgana are chatting and gesticulating wildly while Lance and Leon paddle towards the centre of the lake. Gwaine and Arthur are with Vivian who obviously talks about something neither of them find interesting. They aren't too far from them so he could hear her annoying voice, but thankfully doesn't understand what she’s saying.

They’re far from the shore and Merlin clutches the side of the boat as Alvarr moves and it starts swaying.

“Getting seasick, Emrys?” he asks.

Merlin shakes his head.

“Did you really believe that story about apologizing?”

Merlin just gulps and thinks about calling for help, desperately gripping the side of the boat.

“Isn't it hot in here, Val?” Sophia asks. “I think Merlin looks a bit heated.”

And then Val pushes him over the edge of the boat.

He splashes into the water and immediately goes under. The vest pulles him above so he isn't in danger of drowning, but the wave comes over and splashes him in the face just when he’s breathing in.

Panic overtakes him and he starts flailing his limbs without any order. He hears someone shouting, maybe even his own name, but he isn't really sure because his mind is screaming only 'I don't want to die. Please, don't let me die.'

Something wraps itself around his middle and he tries to escape from it, too afraid that it will pull him under, but then there’s shouting close to his ear and a body along his back.

“Don't trash around so much. You're going to drown us both even with the vests on.”

Arthur. Arthur is saving him.

He lets himself being dragged, coughing the water out and breathing the oh so sweet air freely. Gwaine pulls him up on their boat before helping Arthur.

“Vivian, sit next to Gwaine,” Arthur says.

“Why?” she asks.

“Because Merlin needs the space.”

“Why should I move because of some nerdy kid. I'm a future prom queen.”

“Shut up and move,” Arthur growls at her and the anger in his eyes makes her do it.

Arthur helps Merlin from the bottom of their vessel and strokes his back through another fit of coughing. When it’s over, they’re already halfway to the coast and Arthur pulles Merlin to his side.

“Are you alright?” he asks, still stroking Merlin's back.

“What do you think?” Merlin answers, voice a bit raspy.

Arthur pulls him even closer.

They reach the pier before the others do. Merlin stumbles as he goes towards the beach, but Arthur steadies him.

“I need to sit down,” he says and Arthur leads him to the nearest patch of grass.

“You shouldn't stay in that wet clothes too long.”

“I know. Just give me a minute.”

Arthur gets off his vest and helps Merlin out of his afterwards.

Val and his team land then and Arthur jumps up from his space beside Merlin.

“You!” Arthur yells at Valiant and looks like he’s ready to kill him.

Merlin grabs his hand.

“Leave him, Arthur. It doesn't matter. I'm fine.”

“It doesn't matter?” Arthur says, watching him with utter disbelief.

“It doesn't matter?” he says again. “That bastard threw you in the water and you're telling me to leave him because it doesn't matter?”

Arthur is furious.

“Please, Arthur...”

He yanks his hand from Merlin's grip and marches to Val who takes a few steps back unconsciously.

“If you or any of your pals touch Merlin again, if you even think about it, I'm going to make your life a living hell,” he says, thrusting the vests at Valiant. “Now, get out of my sight before I change my mind.”

Merlin is watching him from the ground, falling for Arthur just a bit more right in that moment. He has to look away to not give himself away as Athur turns around.

“Let's go,” he says and hauls Merlin to his feet.

 

* * *

 

As soon as they reach the bungalow, Arthur pushes him to sit on the stool and starts rummaging through Merlin's stuff.

“Hey, it's my bag!” Merlin complains.

“Don't care,” Arthur says and pulls out his pyjama bottoms, a T-shirt, towel and a pack of toiletries, then adds his own set of things, stuffing it all into a plastic bag, so it won't get wet.

“Let's hit the showers,” he says when he’s finished.

“Can't we just change and go to sleep?” Merlin asks.

“We just took a bath in a lake. Who knows what was in the water.”

“I'm tired,” Merlin whines.

“And I'm not sleeping in the same room with somebody who lacks basic hygiene standards.”

“You can always sleep outside.”

Arthur pulls him to his feet instead of an answer and pushes him towards the door.

“We’ve already established that I'm your king, so you'll do as I say.”

“You're a bloody tyrant, that's what you are.”

“Because, obviously, there's nothing worse than hot shower,” Arthur says with a snicker.

 

* * *

 

Merlin scrubs himself, washes his hair quickly, and then just enjoys the heat of the water trickling over his body. Pure liquid pleasure. He would thank Arthur for dragging him here, but it would just boost Arthur's ego which is huge enough, no need to encourage its growth.

“Merlin, what are you doing there so long? Have you managed to drown yourself in the shower?”

“First you insist on dragging me here and now you're complaining. Typical,” Merlin shouts over the sound of running water.

“Thought you are tired.”

“You don't have to wait for me if that's what's bothering you. I can get back on my own.”

“And kill yourself the second you step out of this building. No, I don't think so.”

“Alright, alright, I'm coming,” he sighs, stops the shower and immediately missed the heat.

He dries himself and gets dressed. Arthur is leaning against the wall opposite to the basins. Merlin brushes his teeth in haste, all the while feeling Arthur's gaze on the back of his neck.

 

* * *

 

The evening air is fresh and nice but colder than before, and Merlin shivers as it hits his skin.

“You're hopeless,” Arthur mutters and wraps Merlin in his huge towel. 

It’s a bit wet and Merlin could complain about that, but it’s soft and smells of Arthur's shampoo and, oh god, Arthur dried himself with it mere minutes ago. Merlin's higher brain functions threaten to shut down so he just mumbles, “thanks,” and pulls it tighter around himself.

 

* * *

 

The others are waiting for them in their cabin. Gwen launches herself at Merlin, hugging the life out of him.

“Are you okay? Don't you need to go to the hospital?” Gwen asks.

“I'm fine, Gwen,” Merlin answers.

“You might have pneumonia from the cold.”

“Gwen...”

“Or water in your lungs.”

“Gwen!”

“Or fever.”

She presses her hand to his forehead. Merlin bats it away.

“Gwen! I'm fine. Calm down!”

She hugs him once more.

“I don't understand why that bastard still walks around,” says Morgana.

“Are you sure you two really are not blood-related?” Merlin says, gesturing between her and Arthur. “You're both quite violent.”

“I'm just protective of my friends. Valiant’s behaviour is inexcusable and you know you should report it to the teachers. He should be punished,” Morgana said.

“I'm not doing that,” Merlin says.

“Why?” Arthur asks. “You shouldn't protect him. He doesn't deserve it.”

“It's our school trip and I don't want to spoil it for anyone, even if he's a dick. Besides, Valiant has always bullied me and this isn't the worst thing he has ever done to me. And it was my own fault that I believed him his apology and joined them on the boat. I should have known it would end badly,” Merlin explains himself.

Arthur's face is a mask of fury.

“I'm going to kill him,” he growls.

“Have you been listening to me? I'm not some kind of helpless maiden. I don't need saving. And I don't want anyone to get in trouble because of me. Anyone!”

He wants to add, “especially not you,” but doesn’t gather enough courage to do it. Instead, he looks each of his friends in the eyes to make them know he means it.

“Alright, I won't kill him then,” Morgana says. “It's too messy, anyway.”

Merlin nods his thanks even when he suspects that she’s already planning some sort of vengeance on Valiant.

Gwaine comes to him and slings his arm around his shoulders.

“You know you can count with us if you change your mind. And even if not, we've got your back. Right, guys?” says Gwaine.

Lance and Leon both nod.

That leaves only Arthur who is still fuming in the middle of the room, one hand in his hair, other clenching at his side.

“Arthur, promise me you'll let this go,” Merlin pleads.

“Merlin... He humiliated you even before we reached our first destination. And who knows how long he’d leave you spluttering pathetically in the water. You want me to just forget that? Act like nothing happened and everyone is happy?”

“Yes.”

“But it's not true,” Arthur yells, grabbing him by the shoulders and shakes him. “He makes your life a living hell! I don't want to act like nothing has changed.”

“You don't have to. You stood up for me. That's what matters. You don't have to beat him or get him expelled. He just needs to know that bullying isn't cool anymore,” Merlin says, pushing in as much conviction as possible.

“But it's not just about me.”

“Lots of people look up to you, Arthur. They'll follow your example.”

“I don't think so,” Arthur says.

“If you think, they follow you only because you're rich and pretty then you're much more stupid than I thought.”

The others standing behind Arthur are concealing their laughter at Merlin's choice of words.

“Pretty, Merlin?” Arthur says, watching him incredulously. “I'm not a girl. You are!”

“I bet you think Merlin pretty, don't you, Arthur?” Gwaine teases and Morgana bursts into laughter as she watches Arthur looking at her with murder in his eyes.

“So, Arthur, can you promise me now that you won't do anything stupid like attacking Valiant and his friends?” Merlin tries again.

Arthur turns to face him, looked Merlin straight into his eyes. Merlin holds his gaze while Arthur studied him silently for one long minute before nodding.

“Okay, you have my word. I won't do anything to him if he doesn't do anything to you. If he does, the deal's off.”

“I can live with that,” Merlin says with a smile.

“So, do you have plans for tonight?”  Merlin asks nobody in particular. “I hope it's not drinking here 'cause I'm pretty tired and I’d like to get some sleep.”

“We're going for a stroll around the area,” Gwen says, gesture of her hand indicating that by 'we' she meant her, Lance, Morgana and Leon.

“Girls in number eight are having a little party. I think I'll pop in,” Gwaine says.

Arthur rolls his eyes and Merlin chuckles.

“Be home by midnight and don't cause any trouble,” Merlin says mock-seriously, corner of his mouth twitching.

“Sure, Mum,” Gwaine plays along and plants a wet kiss on his cheek.

“Idiot,” Merlin smacks him over his head playfully.

“Don't you want to come too? Girls would be delighted,” Gwaine asks Arthur.

“No, I think I'll call it a night and go to sleep too.”

“Sure, whatever.” Gwaine turns to the others. “Now, shoo! Let's give boys some private time,” he says, shepherding the rest outside.

“Gwaine!” Arthur growls at him.

“Don't forget to draw the curtains,” Gwaine calls over his shoulder, leaves the building and closes the door before Arthur can find something to hurl at him.

* * *

“So... finally some peace and quiet,” Merlin says with a bit of a nervous laugh.

“Yeah,” Arthur says, stuffing the toiletries in his bag and goes out to drape their wet clothes over the railing. “Don't forget to hang the towel before going to sleep?”

Merlin totally forgot he’s still wearing it. In fact, he probably holds it tight to his body the whole time.

“Sure.”

He goes out and hangs the towel next to their clothing. When he comes back, Arthur is already in bed, lying on his back, staring at the ceiling. Merlin follows suit and burrows himself under a blanket. He turns off the light and the evening grey fills the room. His bed is situated across the room from Arthur's with nothing obscuring the view, so he simply watched the steady rise and fall of Arthur's chest. They don't say a word for a few minutes.

“Are you asleep?” Merlin asks then.

“Almost were before you spoke,” Arthur answers.

“Sorry,” Merlin says and doesn't try to continue the conversation.

“So you wake me and then you turn mute. Really, Merlin?”

“Didn't want to ruin your beauty sleep,” Merlin retorts.

“Bit late for that.”

They fall silent again.

“It's interesting how the trip seems to... um... bond people,” Arthur says.

“Yep,” Merlin says cautiously.

“I mean, Lance and Gwen, that isn't much of a surprise. They’ve been mooning over each other for months. Morgana managed to surprise me though. She always had a thing for bad boys which Leon really isn't,” Arthur continues.

“You know what they say. You can't command your heart,” Merlin sighs.

“Maybe they're right,” Arthur says.

“Is that why you're dating Vivian?”

“I wouldn't say we’re dating.”

“What was today about?”

“Just testing the waters, I think,” Arthur answers thoughtfully.

Merlin bursts out laughing and Arthur joins in just a moment later when he realizes what he just said.

“A bit unfortunate choice of words,” Arthur says between fits of laughter.

“And how did the testing go? Did she pass?” Merlin asks when he’s able to.

“No, not really,” Arthur answers.

“Oh, come on... Elaborate!”

“I tried to find something good about her personality. I really tried. But there was nothing. And then she said that thing about you in the boat...” he trails off. “I don't think I want to even see her ever again.”

Merlin is hit by sincerity in Arthur's voice.

“So, you're single again,” Merlin says to breach the quiet.

“So I am,” Arthur says with a chuckle. “Also I am tired, so I'm going to sleep. Good night, Merlin.”

“Good night and sleep well,” Merlin says and closes his eyes.

He falls asleep with Arthur's words from before replaying in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The site for the graphite mine are only in Czech, but you can at least look at the gallery: [www.grafitovydul.cz/cz/fotogalerie/v-podzemi-dolu-25/](http://www.grafitovydul.cz/cz/fotogalerie/v-podzemi-dolu-25/)
> 
> More info in English about Certova stena (Devil's Wall): <http://www.jiznicechy.org/en/index.php?path=prir/certovka.htm>
> 
> Once again, the camp exists. It's called 'Na Terasach' and here's the site (only in Czech): [sites.google.com/site/kempnaterasach/](http://sites.google.com/site/kempnaterasach/)  
> 


	5. Day Five

Merlin doesn't notice when the others come back at night or when they leave in the morning. As he looks around, he assumes Gwaine hasn’t been in the whole night judging by the untouched bed.

He gets dressed, brushes his teeth using water from a bottle, too lazy to go to the communal bathroom and sets out for breakfast.

As soon as he enters the room he gets ambushed by Arthur who throws an arm over his shoulders and whispers into his ear.

“Finally! I thought I'd go crazy in here.”

Merlin glances in the direction of the table Arthur came from and sees Gwen with Lance feeding themselves from one plate and Morgana sat on Leon's lap, snogging the life off him. He doesn't see Gwaine though which is probably the cause of Arthur's distress. He isn't used to be a fifth wheel.

“Let go of me. I need to get my breakfast,” Merlin says, in truth wishing Arthur will never stop touching him.

Arthur pulls his arm away as if burnt.

“Do you want coffee or tea? Or juice?” he asks.

“Juice, please,” says Merlin.

“Orange or apple.”

“Orange,” he says and smiles at Arthur.

He fills his plate with a bit of everything. Arthur adds a glass of juice and a handful of grapes.

“What?” he asks as Merlin looks at him questioningly. “I notice things. You like grapes, don't you?”

Merlin nods, warmth spreading through his belly, even more so when Arthur grabs his tray and carries it towards their table.

 

* * *

 

The bus takes them to a tourist route leading through the forest. They will be on their own for a day, travelling through the national park Sumava, main attractions of their planned route being glacial lakes and a waterfall.

There’s no need to hurry so Merlin and Arthur choose their spot at the end of the whole group. They’ll be able to enjoy the nature better and use the time for conversation without worrying about eavesdroppers.

Merlin listens to Arthur explaining the football rules and rambling about the teams. Even Merlin's usual disinterest in sports is overcome by Arthur's enthusiasm.

They switch the topic to PC games later and then it’s Merlin's time to ramble. He goes on and on about Bioware and how awesome at making games they are, how great Mass Effect is and that he has played both volumes four times already. He starts showing Arthur pictures he has saved in his phone and then starts explaining the game mechanism.

“It all depends on your decisions. What you say, what you do, whose side you choose,” he says. “You can even date almost everyone on your crew. And they promised gay pairings to be available in the next one. Until now it’s been possible only with a little bit of game tampering.”

Merlin's brain catches up with his mouth and he blushes.

“Not that you would be interested in such a thing,” he mumbles with a nervous laugh.

“I don't know. I'm not much into sci-fi games,” Arthur says, avoiding the topic. “The only game I’ve played in last two years is The Witcher. I liked that one.”

“Yeah, it's great,” Merlin says, his eyes lighting up. “It took me weeks to get to the end. The story is so sophisticated. And the graphics... I had to lower the resolution and shut down some special effects to get it working without lagging, but it still looked bloody amazing.”

“Who did you choose to be your partner? Triss or Shani?” Merlin asks.

“Triss, of course. She is a pretty badass sorceress after all,” Arthur said.

“I say it all the time. There’s nothing to think about.”

“True,” Arthur says. “It was all for Geralt's good. She would be able to help him fight, then cast a healing spell, if needed, and probably would be good in bed too, you know, magic fingers and all.”

Arthur wriggles his own in front of Merlin's face, and they both burst into laughter.

“Gwaine was right, you have a very dirty mind,” Merlin says. “Anyway, have you know, that the second volume is out already?”

“I bought it two weeks ago, but haven't had time to play yet,” Arthur says.

“I thought about asking Mum to buy me one for my birthday, but I know how hard she works to earn the money, and she bought me a new phone for Christmas so I'll manage without it. There's so many more important things she can spend it on,” Merlin says with a smile. “I wouldn't exchange my Mum for anything.”

“Your Mum is awesome,” Arthur says. “When I think about my mother, I imagine her like yours. All I know about mine is how she looked, thanks to the photos my nanny gave me. And the sound of her voice from the recording. She made it when she was pregnant. She sang to me...”

Arthur's voice is thick with emotions.

Merlin feels his eyes sting with tears and notices that Arthur is looking down and away from him. He hears him letting out a shaky breath and Merlin puts a comforting hand on his forearm.

“Sorry,” Arthur mumbles.

“You don't have to apologize for being sad,” Merlin says gently.

They walk in silence for a while.

“Sometimes I cry for not knowing my Dad. He lost his job and was forced to leave when my mother was freshly pregnant. She didn't even know about it at the time. When she realized, she moved to Ealdor to live with her parents. She didn't want to be alone. She didn't have any address or phone number, so she couldn't let him know.”

Arthur takes Merlin's hand and squeezes gently. Merlin squeezes back and continues.

“I still hope I'll be able to meet him some day. It's one of my biggest dreams.”

Arthur is stroking the back of Merlin's hand with his thumb and Merlin thinks he might go crazy from how good it feels. He knows it’s just a gesture of sympathy, but it can't stop him from enjoying it thoroughly for the entire half an hour before the group stops for lunch.

 

* * *

 

Arthur takes off for the forest to, as he delicately puts it, take a piss, leaving Merlin to find them a spot. All the benches at the picnic tables are already full, so he settles on a log slightly aside from the group. Gwen appears beside him even before he opens his pack.

“What's with the hand-holding?” she asks.

“Nothing,” he says.

“Did Arthur tell you how much he loves you and that he wants to be with you forever?” Gwen says with a dreamy expression.

“What? No! We were just talking.”

“So you asked him out and he said yes,” she says, bouncing on the log.

“No! We talked about our absent parents, okay?” Merlin hisses at her.

“Oh... I'm sorry...” Gwen says and lays her arm over Merlin's forearm. “But you still looked cute.”

“I'm not some cuddly animal.”

“You so are.”

“I don't know why I put up with you,” Merlin says, face buried in his hands.

“Arthur's coming. I'll go back to Lance. He's got my lunch,” she says and goes without waiting for an answer.

* * *

Arthur truly emerges from the woods with a few other boys in tow. They talk to him and laugh and Arthur doesn't look happy at all. Merlin sees him turn around and snap at them and, judging by their fading smiles, Arthur is probably using his infamous glare. They start backing away from him and join the others at the tables.

Before Arthur can continue on his way, Vivian is by his side. She grabs him by the arm and drags him aside. She isn't yelling, but her body language indicates anger. Arthur stops her at some point and says just a few words. That’s when she slaps him and rushes to her friends without a single glance back.

“What was all that about?” Merlin asks him as soon as he sits down next to him.

“Vivian had a fit about the way I was treating her. That I was ignoring her all day and then holding hands with you. I told her she's not my girlfriend and never would be,” Arthur says with a grin.

“And the guys before?”

“They were laughing at us because of the hand-holding. I explained them that it's none of their business.”

“So, you don't regret it, then,” Merlin says, looking at the ground, suddenly finding the scattered leaves fascinating.

“Of course I don't. I wouldn't do it if I didn't want to.”

Merlin feels the familiar warm feeling spreading through him and smiles at Arthur, who watches him with a question in his eyes.

“You didn't mind, did you?” he asks.

“No, it was nice,” Merlin says quietly and feels his cheeks heating up.

Arthur takes his pack back from Merlin and fishes out his sandwiches.

“Eat your lunch. Can't let you waste away. I promised to your Mum, remember?” Arthur says with a poke to Merlin's side.

“You tell me at least three times a day. How could I forget?” Merlin says, but bites into his sandwich.

“Happy?” he says with his mouth full.

“Idiot,” Arthur says with a smile.

 

* * *

 

Merlin looks in the direction of the table, eyes widening in surprise.

“Morgana's sitting next to Val. What the hell?”

“I noticed too. I doubt it's coincidence,” Arthur says.

At that moment, Morgana makes a wide gesture with her arm, sending Valiant's opened bottle of water to the ground.

“Here we go,” Arthur says, looking absolutely unsurprised.

Then she starts apologizing to the git.

“What?” Merlin says, unable to believe what he’s seeing.

She fishes out her bottle and practically forces Valiant to take it.

“What?” Merlin says again when Arthur starts laughing beside him.

Merlin eyes him suspiciously.

“You'll see soon enough if she did what I think she did,” Arthur says before bursting into laughter again.

 

* * *

 

 They reach the first lake, Certovo (Devil's), about an hour later. Merlin is watching Valiant who’s been fidgeting for past ten minutes.

Gaius has his usual talk about the place. According to the legend, a girl tied a boulder to devil's tail and he made a huge valley dragging it behind. The valley filled with water, the devil couldn't outrun it and drowned. So they named the lake after him.

  


Valiant runs off into the forest before Gaius finishes speaking.

“See? I told you so,” Arthur says with a chuckle.

“Right, but it still doesn't explain what was in the bottle.”

“Isn't it obvious? Why would someone go to forest in such a haste?”

Merlin thinks about it for a sec.

“Oh god, she gave him a laxative?”

Arthur nods, laughing.

“Why does she even have it with her?” Merlin asks.

“Because it's Morgana. That's how she fights.”

“Remind me never to make her angry with me,” Merlin says and shudders at the thought.

“She has a soft spot for you,” Arthur says, patting his shoulder. “And I wouldn't let her do anything to you anyway.”

 

* * *

 

The second lake, Cerne (Black), and Valiant once again disappears into the forest during Gaius's talk. (The lake is called Black for its colour which is caused by the deep surrounding forests reflecting in it. It's the biggest glacial lake in the National park Sumava.)

  


Val is pale and this fact combined with his sudden trips to the woods get Morgause's attention. After a short discussion with Gaius, they come to the decision that she will take Val to the bus if he wanted to, skipping the visit of the waterfall. He takes the offer and a few others who are tired as well, join them.

 

* * *

 

Water is falling down, cascading over the rocks. Merlin can't tear his eyes away from the sight before him.

  


They are watching from an outlook, their group still too large to allow everyone their space at the railing. Arthur is standing behind Merlin, looking over his shoulder. He’s close enough for Merlin to feel the heat radiating from his body.

The crowd slowly dissipates until they’re the only one there. Arthur still does't move.

“Beautiful,” Merlin says and looks back at Arthur who is watching him with a soft expression.

“Yes,” Arthur says, but doesn't even glance in the direction of the waterfall.

Merlin's heart is beating impossibly fast.

“Come on, lovebirds, we're leaving,” Gwaine calls from behind, breaking the moment.

They pull away from each other.

“How was your night?” Merlin asks to overcome the silence.

“Amazing,” Gwaine says. “I think I'm in love.”

“Yeah, sure,” Arthur says with a derisive snort.

“Who is it then?” Merlin asks.

“Her name is Elena. She's perfect. She won the drinking game yesterday. I think we made out later.”

“Oh god, another one,” Arthur says with a sigh.

“No, this is different,” Gwaine insists. “We talked about soccer for hours. And then about Formula 1. She's practically a man with womanly bits.”

“I'm happy for you,” Merlin says with a grin.

 

* * *

 

Back in the camp, Morgana takes Merlin by his arm and drags him to her cabin. It’s empty. Gwen has already left for dinner.

She opens her laptop and turns its screen in Merlin's direction. There’s a photo from that morning of him and Arthur, both looking down, holding hands.

She clicks to go to the next photo. It was taken at the waterfall. Merlin is looking straight ahead and Arthur, standing really close behind, is watching him.

“Why are you showing me this?” he asks her.

“Arthur is my brother, not by blood but in my heart nonetheless,” she says. “He likes you and I know you like him. I'm glad you're finally getting it.”

Merlin nods reluctantly.

“But if you hurt him, I'll never forgive you,” she says, looking deadly serious.

Merlin gulps and the image of Val running off to the forest comes to his mind.

“I won't,” he says.

Morgana smiles at him.

“You don't have to look so scared, Merlin. I know you care about him. I told the same warning to Sophia, but she was stupid enough not to listen.”

“I thought that Arthur was the one to break things up,” Merlin says.

“Yes, he was. Their break-up wasn't what hurt him.”

“Then what was?” Merlin asks without thinking.

“I don't think I have the right to talk about this, but let's say she forced him to do stuff he wasn't ready for. Don't make the same mistake,” she says.

“I won't.”

“Good. Let's go get dinner.”

 

* * *

 

They go to play beach volleyball after the dinner. The boys (Arthur, Gwaine, Lance and Leon) against the girls (Gwen, Morgana, Elena and her friend Katy). Merlin is cheering from the side.

At first, it looks like girls won't be much of a competition, but soon they’re beating the crap out of the guys, and they win the first round.

Arthur takes off his T-shirt during the pause, rest of the team following his example, and Merlin finds it really hard to not stare and drool. If it is a plan to distract the enemy, it works pretty well. They win the second round.

The third one is even until the last minutes when the girls get their winning points.

“We let you win, right guys?” Arthur says.

“Keep telling yourself that,” Morgana says with a smirk, takes Leon by the hand and starts dragging him towards her cabin. “Enjoy the rest of the night,” she calls over her shoulder.

“I don't think I want to go there any time soon,” Gwen says after a short pause.

“I was thinking about a walk. Want to join me?” Lance asks.

Gwen nods enthusiastically.

“Anyone else?” Lance asks for a good measure, but nobody really wants to intrude.

“We're going to continue what we started yesterday, aren't we, ladies?” says Gwaine, holding both Elena and giggling Katy by the waist. “You can come with us.”

“No, thanks,” says Merlin. “Not good with alcohol as you know.”

Gwaine looks at Arthur expectantly.

“I'll stay out too. The evening's nice,” Arthur says.

“Yeah, sure, whatever,” Gwaine says with a shrug. “Just use protection, okay?” he adds.

Arthur rolls his eyes.

“Why didn't you go with them?” Merlin asks when they’re all gone.

“I meant it about evening being nice. Besides, there's not many places from which you can watch stars in London. There's too much light pollution.”

“It's too early for stargazing.”

“It won't be in an hour. I can go for a blanket and we could wait for it,” Arthur says.

“Okay,” Merlin says with a smile.

 

* * *

 

As Merlin finds out, Arthur knows quite a lot about night sky. He shows Merlin a few of the most known constellations, adding a story for each one of them.

 

* * *

 

Merlin is lying on his back on the blanket, Arthur sitting next to him, silently looking at the sky.

“How come you know so much about stars?” Merlin asks.

“It's kind of my hobby. I've got a telescope at home.”

“Really?”

“Universe is fascinating. For instance, did you know that every year at the roughly same time comes a meteor shower called Perseids? They should arrive in a week and will be coming from that direction,” Arthur says and lowers himself to lie on his side facing Merlin, propped on his elbow.

He points at the sky.

“That's constellation Perseus that the shower is named after.”

Merlin looks at the sky for a moment and then back at Arthur who is very close and watching him. Merlin shivers under his gaze.

“Are you cold?” Arthur asks and runs his fingers over the top of Merlin's hand lying on his stomach.

Merlin shakes his head. Arthur's fingers move up his arm, his shoulder, his neck, the journey ending with Arthur's thumb caressing Merlin's cheek. He is slowly leaning closer.

Merlin's breathing quickens, he licks his lips unconsciously and closes his eyes at the same moment Arthur's lips meet his.

It’s just a press and slide of lips at first, but then Arthur shifts slightly and licks Merlin's bottom lip. Merlin opens his mouth instinctively and Arthur deepens the kiss.

Merlin doesn't really know what to do, so he lets Arthur take the lead and brings one of his hands to tangle in Arthur's hair. Arthur lets out a pleased moan and slides his hand to Merlin's side. He slowly pulled away, letting the hand rest where it lies.

“So, what now?” Merlin asks.

“What do you mean?”

“What is this?”

Arthur seems nervous all of a sudden.

“Dating?” he mutters. “If you want.”

Merlin kisses Arthur's cheek.

“I do,” he whispers.

 

* * *

 

They are lying on the blanket, snuggled close. Merlin has his head on Arthur's shoulder, arm wrapped around his waist, while Arthur's hand lies on top of his, the other securing Merlin at his side.

“Are we going to tell the others?” Merlin asks.

“I think they'll figure it out on their own,” Arthur answers and pulls Merlin even closer.


	6. Day Six

Merlin feels a hand on his shoulder and he opens his eyes, squinting at Arthur above him.

“Morning,” Arthur says and pecks him on the lips.

“Morning,” Merlin greets back and stretches. “What time is it?”

“Half past seven.”

“Why didn't you wake me earlier?”

“You looked so peaceful. Didn't have the heart.”

“You watched me sleep?”

“Well...”

Arthur is blushing.

“Come here,” Merlin says and pulls Arthur down for a proper kiss.

 

* * *

 

At the breakfast, they act as usual, only with occasional lingering touches and the kind of smile that is reserved only for the other.

Gwen is watching them suspiciously, sending Merlin looks that are clearly saying, “we need to talk.”

Morgana and Leon are feeding each other from the same plate, in the same fashion as Gwen and Lancelot do next to them and - Merlin almost chokes on his water – Morgana giggles at something Leon says.

“What a surprise,” Arthur whispers to Merlin's ear. “Never thought anyone could make Morgana giggle and here he is.”

Suddenly Gwaine is behind them, throwing his arms around their shoulders.

“Hope that was something filthy you were whispering in Merlin's ear. The loos are free, you know? I could watch the door for you.”

Arthur huffs out a short laugh.

“No, thanks,” he says. “What about you and Elena?”

“She's very flexible.”

“Oh, god!” Arthur's head hits the table.

“We played twister, you pervert!” Gwaine says, laughing.

 

* * *

 

Arthur sits next to Merlin on the bus. They entwine their fingers when everyone is seated, keeping their hands in the space between them. They aren’t too eager for attention.

Gwen gets off her seat and hands Merlin a package wrapped in a gift paper. Her eyes slide to their joined hands, but thankfully she doesn't comment on it.

“Happy birthday,” she says. “It's from Morgana and me.”

“Happy birthday,” comes from behind where Morgana is sitting, head on Leon's shoulder.

“Thanks,” Merlin says and opens it.

Inside is a set of a long black scarf with a yellow dragon on one of the ends and black gloves, both made of the same soft wool.

“You're always complaining about being cold, so we thought it'd be a good idea,” Gwen says.

“It's amazing,” Merlin says. “Thank you both so much.”

“Thank mostly to Gwen. She did all the work. I just provided the material.”

“And a pattern idea, right?” Arthur says. “The dragon. Really, Morgana?”

“What's wrong with the dragon? I like dragons,” Merlin says, confused.

Arthur takes the end of the scarf in his hands.

“It's not just any dragon. It's a Pendragon's crest,” Arthur explains.

“Oh,” Merlin says. “I think I like it even better now.”

“I knew you would,” Morgana says with a smile.

 

* * *

 

“I didn't know it's your birthday today,” Arthur says quietly.

“It's okay. I mean, how could you know?”

“Gwen knew.”

“She's been my best friend since, I don't know... nursery?”

“I'll make it up to you,” Arthur says, leaning a bit closer to Merlin.

“Whatever makes you happy,” Merlin says, squeezing Arthur's hand.

 

* * *

 

They arrive to Lednice. It’s their starting point for a trip through local protected landscape area which is a part of UNESCO.

Gwen pulls him away from the group.

“Spill,” she says.

“Huh?”

“Don't play dumb, Merlin. You and Arthur. I want details.”

Merlin can't stop the grin that spreads over his face.

“There's not much to say. We talked, he showed me some constellations,...”

“Aww,” Gwen sighs.

“And...” Merlin trails off.

“And?”

“We... err... kissed...and snuggled. And we're kind of dating now.”

Gwen is squealing and jumping around him.

“Stop it,” Merlin hisses.

“But that's so cute.”

“We'd like some privacy.”

“Yeah, sure, sorry.”

Gwen calms down a bit but is still grinning madly.

“I've got to tell Morgana.”

“Whatever. It's not like I can stop you,” Merlin says with a shrugs.

 

* * *

 

They get on a sightseeing boat, Arthur draping an arm around Merlin's shoulders, shooting grudging looks in Valiant's direction.

“He wouldn't try anything in front of the teachers,” Merlin says.

“Not taking any chances,” Arthur says and squeezes his shoulder.

“Possessive,” Merlin says, but leans into Arthur's side.

* * *

 

Arthur eats his dinner in haste and dashes out of the room.

“He told me earlier he needed to take care of something,” Gwaine explains when he sees the confusion on Merlin's face.

 

* * *

 

Gwaine leads him to a distant part of the camp.

“Wait here,” he says and leaves him sitting on one of the benches there.

Arthur comes to him from behind, handing him a small bunch of meadow flowers.

“Happy birthday,” he says and brushes his lips over Merlin’s.

He pulls him through bushes into a small clearing on the edge of a lake where blanket is already waiting for them. They sit down and Arthur reveals a piece of cake with a single candle stuck in it.

“They didn't have a whole cake,” Arthur says apologetically, lighting the knot.

“It doesn't matter. It's perfect,” Merlin says, holding his hand above the flame. “Where did you get the candle?”

“I asked the staff here, telling them about the situation, and one of them found this one.”

“Thank you,” Merlin whispers.

“Come on, blow it out and wish for something.”

“I've got everything I need right here,” Merlin says, crawling over to Arthur, kissing him soundly.

He settles in his embrace.

“If you won't blow it out, your cake is going to burn.”

Merlin laughs.

“Let's do it together.”

He picks the plate up.

“On three.”

Arthur nods.

“One. Two. Three.”

They both blow and the flame fizzles. Merlin wishes for them to be together forever.

 

* * *

 

They eat the cake, talking about their past birthdays.

“When I was seven, Mum gave me a bike. I broke my forearm when riding it for the first time.”

“Only you,” Arthur says, laughing. “I only managed to crush the window with a new football once. Father wasn't happy.”

“I can imagine.”

Arthur reaches behind himself, his hand returning with a small package.

“I bought this in SOOS, but didn't have the courage to give it to you. And I don't have any better present, so here it is.”

“Just being with you is great enough,” Merlin says and unwraps the gift.

“These are bracelets of friendship. You wear one and give the second to someone you care about,” Arthur says.

Merlin looks at them in his palm.

“Will you hook it up for me?” he asks, holding out his wrist to Arthur.

Arthur does and Merlin takes his wrist then, fastening the other bracelet around it.

“Hope you don't mind.”

“Kinda hoped you'd do it,” Arthur says with a smile.

 

* * *

 

They take a quick shower and return to their cabin for two. They’re sitting on their beds against each other. Merlin is shuffling his feet and biting his lip. Arthur is playing with the ring on his forefinger. They keep glancing at each other.

Merlin nudges Arthur's feet and Arthur nudges back.

Arthur takes a deep breath, stands up, draws the curtains and sit down next to Merlin who turned to him and goes for a kiss. Their noses bump and Merlin laughs nervously until Arthur covers his lips with his own.

Arthur is pushing him down and Merlin takes the hint and crawls on the bed further, not breaking the kiss. Arthur follows, propped on his elbows above Merlin who rests his hands on Arthur's lower back.

They break the kiss and Arthur kneels next to Merlin, tangling their fingers together. Merlin pats the space next to himself.

“Plenty of room here,” he says and Arthur smiles at him before lying down.

It takes them a while, some elbows in the ribs and a head hitting a wall before they find the right position on the not so big bed. It’s the same one as last evening with Arthur on his back and Merlin with his head on Arthur's shoulder, arm draped around his waist.

Merlin pulls a blanket over them and snuggles closer.

“Thanks for everything,” he whispers.

“It was nothing. Good night, Merlin,” Arthur says and kisses the top of Merlin's head.

“Good night,” Merlin says, caressing Arthur's side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit of something about Lednice-Valtice Cultural Landscape: <http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lednice%E2%80%93Valtice_Cultural_Landscape>


	7. Day Seven

Merlin wakes up to a sound of his alarm clock. He turns it off and presses closer to Arthur. They moved during the night so now Arthur is behind Merlin. He tightens his hold on Merlin's waist, snuffling his discontent into Merlin's neck.

“We should get up,” Merlin says.

Arthur grumbles something in response.

“Okay. Ten more minutes. But then I'm dragging you out of bed.”

 

* * *

 

The day goes fine. Sun is shining, their visit of Brno is interesting, especially the exposition at the Spilberk fortress. They get to walk through the casemates which are basically dark tunnels and halls designed to serve as housing for garrison and also for the people if the land was attacked, but mostly served as a storage. In the late 18th century, the place was turned into a prison. It used to be the hardest prison for the hardest criminals in the whole of the Austrian monarchy.

Merlin would say the day is perfect, but there’s still that little nagging thought in the back of his mind, telling him it’s just a silence before the storm.

And he is right.

 

* * *

 

Merlin is leaning on the wall, waiting for Arthur to return with their ice-cream.

“Merlin, I wanted to talk to you,” Jasmine, one of Vivian's friends, says as she joins him.

“Why?” he asks, distrust apparent on his face.

“Just to get to know you better,” she says and shifts a little closer.

“Right, but why?”

“Do I need a reason?” she says with an innocent expression.

“You've always looked at me like I was a pile of garbage, so I'm not buying it.”

“He's coming,” says the girl standing nearby, another Vivian's friend.

Merlin's brows furrow in confusion, but before he can say anything, Jasmine enters his personal space, presses herself to him with her leg between his and kisses him on his neck. Then she pulls away, trailing her finger across his chest suggestively.

“See you later,” she says and leaves.

Merlin is in shock, staring at Arthur standing a few meters away. Arthur turns around and Merlin sucks in a breath.

“Tell Vivian it was a nice try,” Arthur shouts after Jasmine, and Merlin starts breathing again.

“You alright? You look a bit shaken,” Arthur says.

“Yeah... uh...”

“That bad? Or good? Should I be worried?” Arthur asks teasingly.

“Only if you're worried I'll be suffering from a deep psychological trauma.”

“Take this. Sugar's a perfect medicine,” Arthur says, handing him one of the cones.

“Sure, doctor Pendragon,” Merlin says with a grin. “Anything else you'd prescribe to avoid psychological damage?”

“There are a few methods, but they require privacy.”

“Let's hope my condition won't get worse until evening then,” Merlin says, grinning.

 

* * *

 

“There won't be any privacy,” Arthur sighs as he enters the small cabin for four. “Do you think your psyche can wait two more days?”

“Absolutely not,” Merlin says and drags Arthur into the forest for an evening snogging session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's official page for Spilberk castle: <http://www.spilberk.cz/index.php?lang=en>


End file.
